brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jwle7/Jwle's Pokémon Adventure - Part 7 - Illusions
Jwle’s Pokémon Adventure Part 7 - Illusions After our heroes enjoyed themselves at Psy-Delight, it’s time to battle Violet, the Sunburst City Gym Leader! Jwle: I heard she’s a Psychic type Gym Leader. I did some research earlier today. Fox: Woohoo! Drifloon, you’re winning easily! Jwle: Be careful. Because of the Rosa House and the Rosa Graveyard being nearby, full of Ghost Pokémon, Violet knows that trainers will use Ghost types against her. She has ways to deal with them. Fox: Oh, like WHAT? Jwle: Oh, I don’t know. I don’t really think she has any. Gyradoes: So this should be a breeze with Gastly! Jet: I would not be so sure. Psychic-type moves are super-effective against Gastly. Jwle: In particular, Violet is focusing on taking out Gastly - they’re very common at Rosa Graveyard and she knows trainers catch them especially just to battle her. Fox: Well, the good thing is I have Drifblim! Jwle: However, I read that she likes to have her Drowzee use Hypnosis to make Pokémon fall asleep. Her Pokémon might have Dream Eater, too. Fox: Hmm… okay. That’s something to consider. Queen: Lulz, I’ll just sweep with Mewtwo! Jwle: … You don’t have a Mewtwo. Queen: How dare you doubt me! Go, Mewtwo! Popplio: Pop! Pop? Queen: Oh, fine. But I will sweep with Popplio. Right, Popplio? Popplio: Pop! Pop! Our heroes proceed to the Pokémon Center! Theme Song Here Pokémon: Jwle’s Adventures! Episode 7: Illusions! Queen: Where’s my husband? ???: Hi…? Jwle: Oh! Um! You’re uh… um… um… Maggie? Maggie: Yes! I’m your neighbor! Fox: Ooh! I remember you! I went to your house once! You had like a million Audino plushies! ???: Oh! Hi! Fox: Oh! Um… you’re the… Bidiguilo guy? Bidiguilo: That’s me! Jwle: I remember you had all sorts of Alakazam posters and plushies! Jet: I think this group might be a bit too big. We might have to split up our own ways. Jwle: I agree… well, who cares! The next section has the current teams of Maggie and Bidiguilo. Skip if you want to! Maggie’s Team: Level 17 ♀ Brionne @ No Item Ability: Torrent Nature: Modest (+Special Attack -Attack) Moveset: Aqua Ring, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Water Gun IVs: 6x31 How: Received as Starter. Level 14 ♂ Pineco @ No Item Ability: Sturdy Nature: Impish (+Defense -Special Attack) Moveset: Protect, Self-Destruct, Bug Bite, Take Down IVs: 6x31 How: Caught on Route 3. Level 11 ♀ Eevee @ No Item Ability: Adaptability Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Baby-Doll Eyes, Covet, Tackle, Sand Attack IVs: 6x31 How: Received as a gift from an old couple. Bidiguilo’s Team: Level 15 ♀ Eevee @ No Item Ability: Adaptability Nature: Bold (+Defense -Attack) Moveset: Wish, Quick Attack, Covet, Baby-Doll Eyes IVs: 6x31 How: Received as Starter. Level 14 ♂ Abra @ No Item Ability: Magic Guard (Hidden Ability) Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Teleport IVs: 6x31 How: Found at Route 3. Level 13 ♂ Pidgey @ No Item Ability: Big Pecks (Hidden Ability) Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Quick Attack, Gust, Tackle, Brave Bird IVs: 6x31 How: Found at Route 1. Jwle: Time to get my Pokémon healed… and battle the trainer before Miss Violet. Later… Jwle: (Walks into Sunburst Gym for the 2nd time) Whoa… towering pillars and a sturdy design. Looks just like a Roman palace. Wow… and those illusions! But it didn’t look like this at all on the outside. Perhaps for the added illusion effect? Why am I saying this when I already saw this before? ???: Hello, dear trainer. Have you come to battle me? Jwle: Yes, Violet! Violet: Then, good. Come over here. We will have our battle here. Jet: Whoa! I can’t wait for them to have their battle. Bidiguilo: This place is just so illuminating! Fox: Wowie wow! A gym battle! I can’t wait to have my own! Yippee! Queen: It’s a Psychic type gym, which I like because Mewtwo is Psychic type! My husband is Psychic type! Violet: Uh… what did you just say? Queen: I said- Fox: (Steps on Queen’s foot) Uh, you were just hearing things, Miss Violet. Thank you, now uh, proceed on with your battle, uh thank you. Violet: Well, okay… now challenger, what is your name? Jwle: My name is Jwle! Violet: Well then Jwle, we will have our battle here… right now! Gym Leader Violet would like to battle! Gym Leader Violet sent out Level 13 ♂ Abra! Go, Level 15 ♀ Conductor! Abra used Teleport! But it failed! Conductor used Pursuit! It’s super effective! Abra fainted! Conductor grew to Level 16! Conductor’s Speed Boost: Conductor’s Speed rose! Gym Leader Violet sent out Level 14 ♀ Drowzee! Conductor used Pursuit! It’s super effective! Drowzee fainted. Conductor grew to Level 17! Conductor’s Speed Boost: Conductor’s Speed rose! Gym Leader Violet sent out Level 15 ♀ Kadabra! Kadabra used Kinesis! Conductor’s accuracy fell! Conductor used Pursuit! It missed! Conductor’s Speed Boost: Conductor’s Speed rose! Kadabra used Teleport! But it failed! Conductor used Pursuit! It’s super-effective! Kadabra fainted. Violet: Quite a battle! Here is proof of your victory at the Sunburst Gym with the Illusion Badge! Your very first badge, right? Jwle: Yep! Violet: Well, good! Also, here’s TM02 Calm Mind! It ups the Special Attack and Special Defense of the user one stage when used! Now, do ALL of you kids need to battle me? Everyone Else: Yep! Violet: Well, a whole lot of losses are going to be pulling in for me, heh! Good thing I have my own personal Nurse Joy to heal… okay, here you go, Joy! Everyone battles Violet and wins. Fox: That was NOT that hard, you know! Jwle: Yeah. Since Drowzee is very slow it did not get to use Hypnosis in time. Extra stuff at the end… the teams of Jwle and his companions as of now after some training and catching. Level 19 ♂ Wooper @ No Item Ability: Unaware (Hidden Ability) Nature: Relaxed (+Defense -Speed) Moveset: Water Gun, Mud Bomb, Curse, Recover IVs: 6x31 How: Received as Starter. Level 17 ♀ “Conductor” (Venipede) @ No Item Ability: Speed Boost (Hidden Ability) Nature: Jolly (+Speed -Special Attack) Moveset: Pursuit, Protect, Poison Sting, Rollout IVs: 6x31 How: Caught at Route 1. Level 18 ♂ Azumarill @ No Item Ability: Huge Power Nature: Adamant (+Attack -Special Attack) Moveset: Bubble Beam, Bubble, Belly Drum, Aqua Jet IVs: 6x31 How: Given as a gift from an old couple. Level 17 ♀ Eevee @ No Item Ability: Anticipation (Hidden Ability) Nature: Timid (+Speed -Special Attack) Moveset: Wish, Covet, Quick Attack, Bite IVs: 6x31 How: Given as a gift from an old couple. Fox’s Team: Level 19 ♀ Drifloon @ No Item Ability: Unburden Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Focus Energy, Payback, Gust, Minimize IVs: 6x31 How: Received as Starter. Level 18 ♀ Steenee Ability: Oblivious Nature: Adamant (+Attack -Special Attack) Moveset: Rapid Spin, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Play Rough IVs: 6x31 How: Caught in Berry Patch at Route 3. Level 17 ♀ Eevee @ No Item Ability: Anticipation (Hidden Ability) Nature: Jolly (+Speed -Special Attack) Moveset: Wish, Covet, Quick Attack, Bite IVs: 6x31 How: Received as a gift from an old couple. Level 16 Onix @ No Item Ability: Sturdy Nature: Impish (+Defense -Special Attack) Moveset: Stealth Rock, Rock Tomb, Rage, Curse IVs: 6x31 How: Caught on Route 4. Jet’s Team: Level 20 ♂ Croconaw @ No Item Ability: Sheer Force (Hidden Ability) Nature: Jolly (+Speed -Special Attack) Moveset: Bite, Rage, Scratch, Dragon Dance IVs: 6x31 How: Received as Starter. Level 18 ♀ Mareanie @ No Item Ability: Regenerator (Hidden Ability) Nature: Calm (+Special Defense -Attack) Moveset: Toxic Spikes, Bite, Wide Guard, Haze IVs: 6x31 How: Caught on Route 3. Level 17 ♂ Gastly @ No Item Ability: Levitate Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Lick, Curse IVs: 6x31 How: Caught at Rosa Graveyard. Level 15 ♀ Dratini @ No Item Ability: Marvel Scale (Hidden Ability) Nature: Adamant (+Attack -Special Attack) Moveset: Extreme Speed, Dragon Dance, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage IVs: 6x31 How: Received as a gift from an old couple. Queen’s Team: Level 19 ♂ “Flames” (Charmeleon) @ No Item Ability: Blaze Nature: Jolly (+Speed -Special Attack) Moveset: Dragon Dance, Scratch, Dragon Rage, Flare Blitz IVs: 6x31 How: Received as Starter. Level 19 ♀ “Lily” (Petilil) @ No Item (SHINY) Ability: Chlorophyll Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Sleep Powder, Leech Seed, Magical Leaf, Synthesis IVs: 6x31 How: Caught in Berry Patch at Route 3. Level 17 ♂ “River” (Popplio) @ No Item Ability: Torrent Nature: Modest (+Special Attack -Attack) Moveset: Aqua Ring, Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet IVs: 6x31 How: Received as a gift from an old couple. Level 16 ♀ “Vanessa” (Ralts) @ No Item (SHINY) Ability: Trace Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Confusion, Disarming Voice, Double Team, Lucky Chant IVs: 6x31 How: Caught on Route 4. Gyradoes’s Team: Level 19 ♂ Frogadier @ No Item Ability: Protean (Hidden Ability) Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Toxic Spikes, Water Pulse, Quick Attack, Bubble IVs: 6x31 How: Received as Starter. Level 21 ♂ Gyarados @ No Item Ability: Intimidate Nature: Adamant (+Attack -Special Attack) Moveset: Splash, Tackle, Bite, Leer IVs: 6x31 How: Splashed out of Brass Creek. Level 16 ♂ Gastly @ No Item Ability: Levitate Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Lick, Curse IVs: 6x31 How: Caught at Rosa Graveyard. Level 17 ♀ Growlithe @ No Item Ability: Intimidate Nature: Adamant (+Attack -Special Attack) Moveset: Flame Wheel, Bite, Ember, Roar IVs: 6x31 How: Caught on Route 4. Swag’s Team: Level 22 ♂ “Charcoal” (Charmeleon) @ No Item (SHINY) Abiltiy: Blaze Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Dragon Rage, Ember, Mean Look, Dragon Pulse IVs: 6x31 How: Received as Starter. Level 21 ♀ “Sly” (Linoone) @ No Item Ability: Gluttony Nature: Adamant (+Attack -Special Attack) Moveset: Pin Missle, Tackle, Headbutt, Baby-Doll Eyes IVs: 6x31 How: Caught on Route 1. Level 20 ♂ “Charon” (Litwick) @ No Item Ability: Flash Fire (Hidden Ability) Nature: Modest (+Special Attack -Attack) Moveset: Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray, Night Shade IVs: 6x31 How: Caught in the Rosa House. Level 19 ♀ “Coral” (Feebas) @ No Item (SHINY) Ability: Oblivious Nature: Calm (+Special Defense -Attack) Moveset: Dragon Pulse, Hypnosis, Haze, Brine IVs: 6x31 How: Received as a gift from an old couple. Maggie’s Team: Level 21 ♀ Brionne @ No Item Ability: Torrent Nature: Modest (+Special Attack -Attack) Moveset: Aqua Ring, Disarming Voice, Encore, Water Gun IVs: 6x31 How: Received as Starter. Level 19 ♂ Pineco @ No Item Ability: Sturdy Nature: Impish (+Defense -Special Attack) Moveset: Protect, Self-Destruct, Bug Bite, Rapid Spin IVs: 6x31 How: Caught on Route 3. Level 18 ♀ Eevee @ No Item Ability: Adaptability Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Bite, Covet, Quick Attack, Swift IVs: 6x31 How: Received as a gift from an old couple. Level 18 ♀ Mareanie @ No Item Ability: Regenerator (Hidden Ability) Nature: Calm (+Special Defense -Attack) Moveset: Toxic Spikes, Bite, Wide Guard, Haze IVs: 6x31 How: Caught on Route 3. Bidiguilo’s Team: Level 22 ♀ Servine @ No Item Ability: Contrary (Hidden Ability) Nature: Modest (+Special Attack -Attack) Moveset: Magical Leaf, Leech Seed, Leaf Tornado, Wrap IVs: 6x31 How: Received as Starter. Level 19 ♀ Eevee @ No Item Ability: Adaptability Nature: Bold (+Defense -Attack) Moveset: Wish, Quick Attack, Covet, Swift IVs: 6x31 How: Received as a gift from an old couple. Level 23 ♂ Kadabra @ No Item Ability: Magic Guard (Hidden Ability) Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Calm Mind, Miracle Eye, Psybeam, Confusion IVs: 6x31 How: Found at Route 3. Level 19 ♂ Pidgeotto @ No Item Ability: Big Pecks (Hidden Ability) Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Quick Attack, Gust, Whirlwind, Brave Bird IVs: 6x31 How: Found at Route 1. Level 18 Clefairy @ No Item Ability: Unaware (Hidden Ability) Nature: Bold (+Defense -Attack) Moveset: Aromatherapy, Wish, Sing, Disarming Voice IVs: 6x31 How: Received as a gift from an old couple. Whew! That was long! See you later! Category:Blog posts